Simon's Fate
by Chaoartwork39
Summary: As Simon is dying after saving the world from the Mushroom War, he gives one last wish to Marceline before he leaves.


By that time, it felt as if the whole world stopped before her eyes. She couldn't even see what just happened. All she knew was that a bomb was going towards them and that she saw Simon using his powers to stop it. But in horror for the end, she just looked away covering her eyes on the wall.

It was quiet. The bomb didn't even blew up and yet she was still alive. But for some reason, no sound of her half-human friend. She tried her best to keep her eyes shut, but she couldn't help her anymore and finally turned. Her eyes widen in horror. What she was looking at was the bomb that was about to hit them was now lying on the ground completely still completely covered in ice and yet remained silent as if it was some sort of a fake all this.

But that wasn't what made her filled with terror. On the ground lying under the huge frozen bomb was a blue paled man white hair now messed up and had short beard with his blue round glasses with both of the lens completely cracked. The man just laid there like a carcass. Seeing him Marceline tears immediately trickled down her cheek. With her throat completely choked up she tried her best to force it out.

"SIMON!"

She could feel her voice cracked badly from the scream as she rushed to her friend's squashed body. She then quickly kneeled next to him shaking half of his body that now couldn't move from the weight.

"Simon! SIMON! PLEASE! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!"

As she kept shouting those words, she could see his eyes twitch a bit. Hope flared a bit in her by the sign of this.

"Simon?!"

after few seconds of silent, she heard a very soft grunt. Afterwards, the blue man's white eyes flicked slightly open. He then tried to tilt his head slightly until he can finally face the little vampire girl.

"M...Mar.." he choked for a few seconds can't even say her whole name. He then gulped down before looking back at her.

M-marcy..your...ok.."

"Ofcourse I am," the girl tried to make a gentle smile, "you saved me, did it...you stopped the bomb."

"I did," he whispered in a weak voice trying to make a soft smile back as he made a short breath rapidly, "wow...I feel... 're...ok."

she hushed him a bit like he would do when she nervous as she stroked his long hair.

"I know...and you're going to be ok too, right? We can live a normal life again by the time you're fixed up and we can just live in a world with people again.

"We can go to an ice cream store and get your favorite desert. You can raise me and even take me to school and you can teach me to be like you. And I don't care if people are looking. You can just make snow and we can play together whatever we want to or maybe forever. We can be a tiny little supernatural family we may always look out for each other no matter what people think of us.

"This is what you once told me, right Simon?"

He didn't say anything. The girl then frowned a bit still trying to smile.

"Right?"

He then frown and tried to raise his hand towards her.

"Marcy..." He then rest his cold hand on her kneeled legs, "I'm...I'm sorry...But I...don't have much time left..."

"What?!" her smile disappeared. She took a while to respond and then narrowed in anger.

"O-o-ofcourse you have as much time as you have! You said the crown was keeping you alive! You said that! You said that you would always live no matter what! You said that didn't you? DIDN'T YOU?! OR ARE YOU JUST A BIG FAT LIAR!"

Her eyes began water more again as more tears kept streaming down her neck.

"Sweetie.." he rubbed her legs slightly, "I love you...so...so much...but sometimes...there's...sometimes...that it can't...save me-"

"YOU LIAR!" She blurted out and shoved his hand out of her leg, "I CAN'T BELIEVE I EVEN LISTEN TO YOU! YOU SAID YOU WOULD NEVER LIE TO ME! EVER!"

She hugged herself panting as her cheeks grew hot from so much anger. She couldn't even tell if she was even dreaming right now. Why is he even doing this to her? Doesn't he even love her? If he loves her so much, he could have save himself. And he ruined it all because of a stupid bomb? How could he?!

He grunted a bit and tried to to reach her again.

"Mmmu...Mar-"

"NO," she shoved his hand away from her and stood up, "J...JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! I HATE YOU!"

She then turned away from him and by that time, she can feel guitlyness burn inside her. She couldn't believe she actually said this to her only best friend in the whole world. But she just stand there trying to pretend she didn't even care worried about looking at his face. The whole cave turned quiet for a long time.

"Marcy," he replied, "I know...much..much about you. I...I know you don't hate me."

She didn't do any respond.

"I'm...I'm sorry I lied at you. But...to...tell the truth...I didn't know this...too until this...happened...Please..I beg of you."

He raised his hand a bit once again.

"P-please forgive me...

That when she couldn't hold it anymore. She ran back to him holding his raised hand as she pressed it against her face. She took a while to look back up to his face again.

"I don't REALLY hate you, Simon. I-I don't even know why that came out of here. If anything, I should be..."

She then broke down into tears. She didn't even know how long she sobbed on his hand. Felt like twenty minutes exactly. It was then Simon broke the silents.

"Mar...celine."

"What?" she sobbed as she panted staring at him. He blinked before looking up at the sky.

"I want you...I want you...to do something for me."

"Simon," she lean a bit closer to him, "I'll do anything in order to keep you happy. Just say it and you can feel better."

She waited for a while. It took a while for the man to answer.

"I want you...I want you to tell the people...don't wear...the crown.."

"What?" she looked a bit confused. He paused a moment as he blinked his eyes.

"The crown...hold magic inside it. But...it has bad magic...too bad for people...to wear. I need you to prevent people...for...wearing the crown..and end up...like it did me."

He then turn to her.

"Can you...can you do that for me?"

It took for a while to say it. She didn't want to believe that her friend was going to die. But instead she just slowly nodded.

"Ofcourse," she whispered, "you..can count on me, Simon. I will never let people use this. Never ever EVER until the end of the world. I would spend the rest of my life protecting this crown for you, Simon, because you are a really special friend and I know that you need me to make you happy."

"Good," he nodded a bit, "Good. I also want you...to take care of...yourself. You...you...deserve to live, Marcy. You are...a really...really special girl."

She froze for a while staring at her friend. Her only friend that she have ever been with since her father somehow left her for some reason. Her friend that cared and loved her no matter how annoying she would be sometimes. She then teared up again.

"Simon?

He made a very soft "hmm?" sound and looked back at her with his eyes growing weaker. By then, tears came out of her again.

"Please...please don't leave me!"

He then blinked again before smiling.

"Marcy," he answered back in a weaker voice, "I...would never...ever...leave you."

He looked at the sky again with his white eyes reflecting from the clouds clearing.

"By the time I leave this messed up body...I...would be in a happy place...where...Betty is..and...when I go to that happy place...I'll come down here and...always be next to you. You...may not see me...but I'll be there for you...always until...the end of your life."

She choked up a bit again by hearing those words. But after few moments, she tried her best to smile again.

"I love you Simon," her tears rolled down her cheeks as Simon, who had his eyes closed for a moment looked back at her face without any expression, "You always been there for me whenever I feel down and alone. Even at the time when you gave me Hambo. I'm sure Hambo and I would take good care of your crown."

He just made a soft nod. She then continued.

"Yeah. Oh, and I also made a song for you. It actually sounds very good if you heard it. You want me to play it for you?"

He slightly shook his head.

"No thank you Marcy," he whispered, "Just...let me just...take a little rest...just..for...a little while.."

"Oh," she murmured softly, "Ok then. But it really does sound good. I'm it'll make you really happy if you heard it."

He made a soft grunt sound looking away from her as if he tried to agree with her.

"yeah," she smiled looking at the ground, "I worked days or maybe a week to write it for you. I didn't want to show it to you because it was to be a surprise."

While saying it, Simon's slight opened eyes began to close as he let out a sigh.

"Pretty funny, huh? I thought it would be good for you since I see you cry all the time. I remember that you once wiped my tears when I was all alone before you gave me Hambo. I thought that maybe since you would always cheer me up, I thought you deserve to be cheered up also. I even looked up some guitar notes and even made my own music for the song. It's not done yet, but I'll be ok to share it with you since it's almost done. I really can't wait to play it in front of you.

Cause you know how it is whenever you ever want to finish something for someone yet you sometimes get impatient because you just want to get it over with. I'm sure you felt the same way before and I'm guessing it might have been with Betty, right Simon?"

But as she turned, she noticed that his eyes were now closed shut as if he has fell fast asleep. She then frowned worriedly.

"Simon...Simon? Are you ok? Simon-"

But all of a sudden, she started to feel his hand holding her was beginning to loosen. She then looked at it in a blank stare.

"Huh?"

But before she can ask any more to him, his hand them slipped off of her tiny hand and she watched as it feel limped on the ground.

Her eyes widened. Then, she looked at her friend not even moving anymore.

"Simon...Simon? Simon?!"

She shook him again.

"Come on," she frowned, "this is not funny! Simon!"

By then, she placed her hand on his chest and noticed something strange. Noticing this, she turned and stared at it. Although she would always feel his heart beating inside, she somehow doesn't feel it. She tried pressing it and later on even rubbing it.

She couldn't feel even a thumping inside there. She didn't understand at first. It was then her eyes went huge. Simon once told her that mortals need their heart beating in order to live. If they stop beating they're...they're...they're...

Her mouth began to shiver by this discovery as she kept staring at his still chest.

"S...Simon?"

She blinked twice before glancing at his emotionless face. She then looked at his chest. Then looked at his face. She finally to a last turn to the frozen huge bomb squashing his motionless body. She turned to his face. By that moment...that very moment, her teeth clenched as much as it can and tears spilled more than ever. She gasped from the sobbing before falling into her friend's body.

"SIIIIIIIIIMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOONNNNN!"


End file.
